


Warm and Confused

by Baerura



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Help, M/M, This is my first fic ohmgod, hhhhh, im kinda proud tho ngl, please give me critisism im so bad at this ohfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baerura/pseuds/Baerura
Summary: Dr. Robonik has finally created the truth serum that he has been working on for days. He uses Agent Stone as his test subject, but things turn out unexpectedly (but the doctor was expecting to not expect something, so it doesn't count).
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154





	Warm and Confused

Robotnik had finally done it. He had made the serum that he had been slaving over for weeks. This serum was by far Robotnik’s most ambitious project, taking him days to get anything close to a serum like the one that he held in the palm of his hand now. The serum had an oddly soft glow to it, swirling bits of chemicals danced inside of the test tube it sat in. A wicked grin came over his face, thinking of all the possibilities this serum could come in good use. All of the secrets he could uncover, he could make anyone tell him anything. The idea entertained him greatly, he could finally get the information he wanted. No need to haggle with the imbeciles that surrounded him on an everyday basis just to get a slither of information. He had the solution to his problems right in his hand. 

As if on cue, Agent stone quietly walks into the doctor’s lab, two lattes in hand. He bared a warm smile, the same smile he would always wear every day. It was a soft smile, a smile that Robotnik hated. He just never understood why he could never look away when he looked so bright. It made him want to throw up. “Doctor, your latte.” He spoke. Stone carefully placed the doctor’s latte on the workbench in front of him, making sure the latte art that he had created wouldn’t get destroyed. Robotnik, having not moved from where he was, grumbled out what Stone could only presume was a ‘thank you’ and went back to his evil daydreams.

Before Stone could leave the lab, Dr. Robotnik had spontaneously spun out of his chair and raced to grab Stone. Before getting a chance to react, Robotnik had forcefully opened Stone’s mouth with his gloved hand, poured down most of the serum down the agent’s throat and forced the agent to swallow the liquid. ‘Doctor, what was- ““It’s a truth serum, Stone. This serum will make anyone I wish to spit out any information I demand.”. Agent stone felt a knot in his stomach. Dread and nervousness seeped through his skin, making him a nervous wreck internally. Stone managed to keep his poker face on and his body calm, focusing greatly on not showing any signs of nervousness that the doctor could easily pick up on and pick him apart for. “Now Stone, I’m going to ask you a series of questions. Try and lie as best as you can, alright?” Stone could only nod in silence. His nerved silenced the poor Agent, knowing that this serum could potentially get him fired or worse, ruin his relationship with Robotnik. 

“What is your first name?”

He could feel the serum go to his head and start to mess with chemicals in his brain.

“Abam”

Robotnik started to get a little excited. “And your last name?”

Stone tried to stop himself from saying anything, but the muscles in his face and the new chemicals in his head wouldn’t let him.

“S-Stone”

The doctor could see the agent’s obvious struggle to try and lie, which only confirmed he had successfully created the serum. Stone’s head ached. He had never felt such an intense headache in his life before and knowing that he couldn’t control what would come out of his mouth only made it worse.

“God, I want to run my fingers through your hair.” 

Robotnik shot up to look at the frightened Agent, who was covering his mouth in a hopeless attempt to take back the words that had just escaped his lips. A deafening silence filled the air, neither party could think of anything to fill the silence after what had just happened, but the doctor knew he had to continue with his experiment.

“…Why do you want to touch my hair?”

Stone was internally cursing at himself; he was praying that the serum would magically just fade away so he could create a believable lie to escape the situation he was in.

“Your hair looks so soft. I love how your hair falls to your face and how it moves.”

Robotnik’s ego was getting bigger and bigger. Knowing that his own agent had romantic feelings for him made him more confident. Normally, the doctor would be repulsed by all of this human emotion, but he wanted the agent to keep talking. Picking him apart like this would be so easy if it wasn’t for an abnormally fuzzy feeling in the doctor’s chest. 

“Do you have romantic feelings for me, Agent Stone?”

Stone could already see the end to this conversation. Him, with a box of his belongings being sent out of the lab. He could envision the doctor saying ‘Feelings are futile, agent. I can not work with someone like yourself, with your disgustingly human emotions.’ And many other statements to tear him and his fragile heart apart one last time.

“…Y-yes, I do.”

Another deafening silence filled the space between them. The fuzzy feeling in Robotnik’s chest grew bigger and bigger and the dread that filled Agent Stone only grew more and more.

“Interesting...” Robotnik went back to where he had placed the serum and drank the rest of it. He could feel the chemicals go to his head change into new chemicals, making him slightly dizzy. 

“Doctor! Why would you drink the serum?” The agent was baffled. He would never understand the Doctor’s thinking process. He could only assume that there was some logical explanation to it.

“Because I could never articulate my feelings without lying, Stone.” The doctor could already feel the serum working, confirming that what Stone was telling him was indeed the truth. 

“But I thought you hated human emot- “ 

“I hated that I was feeling human emotions towards you, Agent Stone.” The doctor interrupted. The agent’s dread had started to slowly leave him, hope and excitement filling him instead. Stone felt like it was now time for him to start asking the questions.

“Doctor, how do you feel about me?” The doctor paused in thought before he spoke.

“I feel… warm. Warm and…confused.” The doctor confessed. He felt heat rise to his face. He couldn’t properly explain how he felt, despite its 300 IQ. This feeling made him want to berate the agent and kiss him at the same time.

“Why do you feel confused, doctor?” Stone wanted to confirm his suspicions. He wasn’t ending this conversation without a definite answer.

“...Because I want to yell at you for what you’re doing, but I want to kiss you at the same ti- ” Robotnik was cut off by stone closing the gap that was between them with a kiss. Robotnik could only melt into Stone’s soft lips, relishing every second he could before they had to inevitably break apart for oxygen. Stone slowly pulled away to look at the doctor, taking the time to admire the features of the doctor’s face he could never spot up close. “You’re so stunning, Doctor- “ ” Ivo” The doctor interjected the agent’s confession. “My name is Ivo. You will call me by that name when we are alone, is that clear?” The agent could not be happier. “Yes, Ivo.” That name ringed in Stone’s ear. He loved the doctor’s name. He loved how he had never even heard a name like his before. He wanted to say his name all the time, around anyone that was in earshot to hear that beautiful name. 

“I love you, Ivo”

“…I love you too, Abam”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> AGH THIS IS MY FIRST STOBOTNIK FIC PLEASE GIVE ME CRITICISM ABCUABVJKVMAMVMK:V


End file.
